Ojamajo Doremi: 4 Doremi's of Winter
by Digital Tailsmo
Summary: Premise: it's the December time and thus joy and fun is in the air however due to an accident Doremi ends up knocked out and when she comes to she is in a parallel word and the Doremi of that world is now in her body so now both Doremi's must deal with their new lives and wait a week for the magic to transfer them back only for it to happen 4 times.
1. Chapter 1

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The Christmas season is a busy one especially at the start. Companies and stores crank out a ton of merchandise every year to try to meet demands and such demands also exist for even the smallest of charm shops run by 7 girls. Well actually currently 6 girls as one seemed to be messing as one of the managers of the store, Lala a fairy noticed and decide to use her cat disguise to ask where she was. She transformed and run under the table where a young blonde girl was making charms be they bracelets, necklaces you name it. The cat fairy tickled her getting her attention as she smiled at the cat. "Hi mama Lala..what's wrong?" Asked the girl as the fairy smiled at the name. "Hana sweetheart where is Doremi" She asked in her normal motherly tone. "Oh mama said she was on break." Hana said as the fairy sighed. "I'm gonna go get her she needs to help especially with the this store crowded." The fairy said rushing off and finding the shops small kitchen and their finding a fight having broken out. On one side of a table was a girl with flower all over her rushing after a pink fairy. "Dodo!" Yelled the girl as the fairy noticed Lala and hide behind her. "Doremi what's wrong?" asked Lala as the girl faces her. "She..ate..my..STEAK!" Yelled the girl as the fairy realized how serious it was. Doremi is a girl with four real passionate love. Hana, her friends and family, the wizard prince whom she'd liked very much, Akatsuki and especially Steak. Mess with any and you will feel the girls wrath. "Well Doremi i'm sure we can get you another steak.." Lala said as the girl decide to not listen and dove for Dodo as the fairy avoided it the other fairy dove out of the way as the pink girl crashed into a wall. However the fairy noticed something as the girl fell on the floor and didn't get up. "Doremi.." She said shaking the girl. No response.. "Doremi.." no response. "DOREMI!" The fairy yelled but still no respond. The other fairy attempted to get a response out of the girl but nothing worked. "Dodo help get Majo Rika and the girls. This is serious." Lala asked as dodo nodded and flew off transforming into a cat version of herself to avoid suspicion. "Hang in their Doremi." She said as they heard rushing. /spanspan id="docs-internal-guid-4c9c935c-7fff-5470-3bc1-118a7b214ee8"/span/p 


	2. Chapter 2

So I didn't give any info last chapter during the prologue. This fic was meant to be published but due to the season it takes place in I decided to wait till now. Without futher ado here is the best new version of Doremi. Also I tried to do a new format being the interludes where we see what I assume will happen if it was in the show.

Chapter 1: Getting to know Doremi

Interlude: A bright white light is shined as five figures are apart of it. One being a girl and the others being four boys. "Doremi D!" Yelled a girl with red hair posing to make a D. "Akatsuki! A!" Yelled a boy with purple hair posing to make a A. "Leon! L" Said a boy with shoulder length blonde hair making an L. "Fujio. F" Said a young boy with orange hair making an F. "Torru! T!" Said the last boy with turquoise hair making a T. "We are the DALFT 5 guardians of Hana-Kun! How do ya do!" They yelled as four girls one with purple, blue, brown and blonde hair looked confused and stupefied. "Opu-Chan!" Yelled the turquoise boy and the pink girl but the pink girl has hearts in her eyes and runs up to her. "Doremi..Chan?" Asked the purple girl confused by her friend holding her hand.

(Normal POV)

"Their this should help stop the swelling." Said the Majo Rika as she placed a small ice bag on the girls head. The shop was now closed and the girls had gotten a hold of Popu who said she'd distract her parents in case she didn't wake up. As the girls huddled around their friends they saw the girl start to move indicating she may be coming to. The girl opened her eyes as the other girls smiled brightly. The girl however seemed confused. She looked to her left to see her friends and stopped on Opu and she got up and dove to hug her. Opu didn't know how to respond as her friend was hugging her however it was not the normal hug but something..different. "Opu Chan! I missed you. How is the witch world? Why are you at the store? Are you here for a date?" The girl asked with the last comment coming off as flirtatious confusing the pop idol. "What no huh..Dorem Chani I work at the store." She said as her friend smirk. "Awesome that means I can see you more! Especially your cute face." She said winking as her friends froze. "Doremi Chan...are you flirting with me?" Opu asked confused. "Yeah of course I mean you are my girlfriend why wouldn't I." She said as the girls all reacted by shouting. "What...what..what..what!" The child idol yelled blushing as red as her friends hair. "Doremi did you hit your head harder than I thought..I thought you liked Akatsuki?" asked Aiko confused as Doremi looked at her then laughed. "Awe that's a good one Aiko...me and Akatsuki.." She said wiping a tear from her face. "What?!" The girls yelled again as Doremi who loved Akatsuki more than any other guy or anyone really besides Hana and the four of them had just laughed off her feelings for him. "Your not our Doremi.." Majo Rika said as the girls looked at her confused. "Oh hey Majo Rika" the girl said. "Majo Rika what do mean she's not our Doremi?" Asked Opu. "Well you see it's a very random occurrence but the shop has a mystical energy that connects multiple versions of it together through magic. As a drawback the shop causes anyone from the parallel words who fall unconscious simultaneously to trade bodies with themselves. It is said to be a myth and at most a 99.9% chance to never happen but it seems it's been proven wrong today." The green frog said confusing the girls. "To put it simply this girl is a different Doremi from a different world." The fairy says. "So how do we get our Doremi back?" Aiko asked. "Well we have to wait for a week for the connection to reconnect so this Doremi can leave." The green frog said to the girl in question shrugged. "Sure I bet you everything here is the same or similar enough although to my world, but we're the guys and Oijy. I doubt Oijy would leave you in charge of the store?." The girl says as all the people freeze and realized they need to know everything about this new Doremi. "Okay let's talk about you" Aiko said as Doremi and the others sit down. This version of Doremi looked rather bored but she seemed to smirked at Aiko. "Okay sure thing cutie." Doremi said winking at her. Aiko gave her a weird look realizing that this Doremi was really different. "Well i'm guessing the first difference is that I am not into girls given your reactions." Doremi said as the others nodded. "Why would you flirt with us anyway aren't we your best friends?" asked Hazuki confused why even in another universe that basically her sister would like her and her friends like that. "Well I mean to be perfectly honest you are all cute and not only that I don't know you that well in my universe except OPU CHAN!" Doremi says with hearts in her eyes as the girl looked very creeped out. "Wait but how we've been friends since you first became a witch..Hazuki even earlier." Aiko says as this Doremi looks really confused. "Huh no way me a witch...i'm a wizard apprentice and soon to be wizard." Doremi said as the girls looked really confused. "A wizard but your a girl?" asked Hazuki confused. "Maybe it be best if you told me about your past as it's clear that your really different." Aiko said as the girl nodded. "Okay so I grew up as a girl with my parents and sister popu." Doremi said as the others nodded. "Then in kindergarten I met my best friend Fujio. I met him and he and I became great friends and I see him like a brother." Doremi said as Hazuki looked surprise and sadden at being replaced by Fujio. "Then in the 3rd grade I became a wizard apprentice when I meet this old man named Oijy and he became this thing called a yellowling after I called him a wizard." She told them as AIko asked a question. "But I thought wizards can only be boys?" Aiko asked confused. "Well..due to how I dressed and acted like he thought I was a boy only when I said I was thankful to not have to wear a….SKIRT...that he realized I was a girl. Then the king when he saw me decided to allow me to be an apprentice as he saw my want to be a wizard." The girl told them as they nodded. This version of Doremi was a lot more like a guy especially with her winking and flirting. "Anyway I became an apprentice and so did my friends Fujio and Torru who was this musical pretty boy who came to Missouri from Osaka." Doremi said. "Torru..a musical pretty guy?" asked Opu confused. "Anyway then during the first year I meet the fourth member of our group. It was the famous child idol Akatsuki Shiddoshi." Doremi said. "Child Idol…" the girls asked as Aiko soon realized what that meant. "He used forbidden magic alot but we set him straight and now he's my best friend." She told them as the girls nodded as now Opu realized the truth to. "Then well you know I meet you guys when you tried to kidnap Hana…" Doremi said as the girls who didn't realize it reacted with surprise. "WHAT!" Hazuki and Momo yelled as the two witches who figured it out realized the truth. "Guys it would seem we've been swapped with the flats in her world. Me and Torru, Hazuki and Fujio, Opu and Akatsuki and i'm guessing you have a future wizard friend who comes from America named Leon." Aiko said as the girl nodded. "Yeah...wait Flats...is that what their called in your world?" Asked Doremi as the girls nodded. "Huh well that's cool, in my world you girls are elite witch who were sent to kidnap little Hana, the group HMOA, we fought you guys and eventually Opu revealed herself as the witch princess and needed Hana to save the world, but you gave Hana back cause you realized your love for me." Doremi said winking again as the girl blushed at the idea of that. "Then after Leon joined us we eventually decided to come up with our own acronym group name and so we became...The DAFLT 5 or Da Flat 5 as it would be said in writing." Doremi said as her friends sighed. "OMG LEON IS ME" Momo said in her normal english. "Wow so Momo can actually speak non broken english in this world?" Doremi said causing the girl to fall over. "Anyway...so Doremi where are you at before you got into this world?" Asked Aiko. "Well we just freed the wizard king...and…we…." Doremi said as the girls saw another girl emerge from the bathroom. She was blond and had two pony tails down her back with a white shirt blue jeans and pink shoes. The girl smiled and walked over to everyone. "Your Awake I am so happy!" the girl said as she hugged Doremi who actually blushed and smirked. "Nice of you to say that cutie." She said kinda flirting as the girl looked confused and the other witches all reacted by freezing up. This was due to the girl being Hana the girls adopted daughter. "DOREMI THAT"S HANA CHAN!" AIko yelled as she and the others blushed as doremi looked confused as did Hana. "Wait….what b..bu...but Hana's a boy in my world." Doremi said as her friends fell over. "What Hana is a boy? But Hana is a girl?" Hana asked in her normal baby like tone. "Oh...yeah your Hana alright even if you are a girl you act just like him which means….." Doremi said as her eyes shot up and she rushed to the bathroom. The girls heard the young girl throw up and the girl also turned a shade of green as they went to throw up in various trash cans. After that incident the girl after she came out apologize profusely and simple sat farthest away from Hana. "Anyway...so me and my friends freed a former witch king who cursed wizards to become yellowlings if their identities were revealed to and with your help, majo rika, oijy and our magic as well as others the entire wizard world was freed of the curse. But now we learned about…" Doremi said and was about to continue before her friend Aiko continued. "Let me guess you are now faced with being wizards fully but it means you will age like a wizard." Aiko said as doremi nodded. "Yep." Doremi said. "Well that was um interesting Doremi..um Majo Rika how long is it gonna take to reverse this." Asked Aiko to their mentor. "About a week but this Doremi should be fine just help her out ok." the witch said as the girls nodded. "Oh no guys it's time to go home." Momo said looking at the clock. "Well I know where my house is..I'll be fine just gotta tell Popu about this." Doremi said as her friends seemed nervous but nodded anyway. "Okay be careful." Aiko said as the girl walked out. "Well she's interesting…" Opu said. "Yeah but she seems like Doremi." Hazuki "Yeah...although I wish she doesn't flirt with us." Momo said. "That to..well anyway see ya tomorrow Majo Rika." Aiko said as the girls left. "BYE" The frog said as she went into the bathroom. "OH GOD WHAT'S THAT SMELL!" The frog yelled.

At the Harukaze Household

Their in the house sat a small girl with pink hair wearing a light blue top and bottom. She was currently playing on the piano as the door opened. "I'm home!" Yelled the girls sister as she turned around to face her sister. "Hi Onee Chan" Popu said as she faced her sister. "Are mom and dad home?" asked the girl as Popu shook her head. "No they left to get shopping after I was told to distract them. Told them we needed more toilet paper and they fell for it. How's your head?" she asked. "It's fine and okay then can we talk in my room." Doremi said as her sister nodded curious. As the two girls entered the olders room the younger sister sat on the bed as the other girl looked around her room. "Doremi what's going on?" asked Popu confused. "Well...okay i'll be direct. I am your sister but not her...Im a Doremi from another universe." She said. "Huh what do you mean?" asked her sister confused. "Okay so the shop has magic which makes it so if two of the Doremi or anyone in another dimension where to fall unconscious then we switch bodies and live as the other for a week." Doremi said as Popu gave her a disbelieving look. "Okay then say one thing you do that Doremi here doesn't" Popu said. "I love Opu chan and the idea of dating Akatsuki makes me barf." She explains as her sisters eyes go wide. No only did that comment not fit Dormei at all but she said it so quick and neutral. Her sister was a terrible liar and she'd know if she was lying. "So...your a lesbian in your world? How did our family react?" Popu asked intrigued. "Mom was meh to it at first but now she accepts me and Dad was perfectly fine with it. No boys to deflower me he said whatever that means." Doremi says as her sister nods not knowing what that means. (Hey she is 12 and her sister is 9 I don't think that either of them have had the talk yet.) "Speaking of Mom and Dad they said were having steak tonight." Popu said happily. "YEAH STEAK!" She said excitedly but not girly like. "Well i'm gonna do my homework, welcome to our world and try not to screw up my sisters life." Popu said walking out as Doremi nods. As her sister leaves she looks at herself in a mirror. "Hmmm weird hair style..I think it's called odangero style but eh it doesn't fit me and these clothes seriously what am I a girly girl or something ...I know what to do." Doremi said smirking.

The next day

The girls walked to school together well except for Doremi who was. They looked around the area waiting for their friend Doremi or at least a version of her. The girls realized they may have come out a little too confused to her so they were hoping to make things up until they heard someone's voice. "OPU CHAN!" yelled a voice as the girls turned around only to be shocked. Doremi now had her hair no longer in her ondangero style as her hair was now to short. It seemed that the girl had cut her hair to only be at the back of her bottom neck. Her hair was now slightly floating. Her hair wasn't the biggest change as she also had a black beanie on her head and wore a red t shirt with black shorts. The shirt had a small black sword on it and the girls smile was ever present. The girls soon realized this Doremi is not the Doremi they knew..even in appearance.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: School Time

"Mama what's with the new hair and clothes and everything?" Hana asked confused. "Um I um...decided I needed to feel more comfy I may have gone a little far." Doremi said with a smile and her tongue sticky out slightly like You would do. "A LITTLE!" Momo yelled. "Doremi is gonna be unhappy when she sees what you did to her hair." Hazuki said. "I mean it's fine we can just use magic to fix it. No biggie." She said casually. As the girls walked into the fields they heard something. "Heads up!" Yelled a voice as Doremi stopped and saw a ball coming for Hazuki as she dove and caught the ball although stumbling a little. As she did her friends were impressed and Hazuki smiled. "Thank you Doremi." She said. "No problem don't want your pretty face to be damaged."the girl said winking as Hazuki blushed at her friend. "Hey Dojima did you catch that ball?" Asked a boy with light blue hair in a soccer outfit as he ran to them. "Oiy Kotakie what's up man." Doremi said handing him the ball smiling but saying something Doremi usually didn't. "Huh i'm..um not much." Kotakie said confused as he walk off. "Doremi what was that?" Aiko asked confused at how saw that coming, and that ball. "What I do sports in my world...don't tell me my counterpart her doesn't?" She asked as Aiko nodded. "Yeah Doremi doesn't she's to clumsy." Opu said. "No wonder you don't like me in this world.." Doremi said as the idol looked rather upset and walked off in a huff. "Wait Opu i'm sorry I didn't…" Doremi begin but the idol ran away. "Wow I haven't scene her that mad since Aiko and her fought." Hazuki said. "She's so...weird here." Doremi said. "What?" asked Aiko. "She acts just like Akatsuki does not like my Opu…..man this world sucks." Doremi said walking to class as her friends followed. Inside the classroom the girls saw Doremi talking to a bunch of people including. "Tamaki?" Asked Momo as the girl flew over to Momo and hide behind her. "Momoko help me! Harukaze is acting weird. She called me a cutey." The girl yelled as the girls sweat dropped as they dragged the girl away from all the other girls and near the doorway. "Doremi we told you not to flirt with girls at school." Momo said angry at the girl. They didn't want to arouse suspicion of the girl from anyone. "Sorry Momo...it's just when onpu acted rudely to me I kinda wanted to get back at her." Doremi said sadly. "Well you shouldn't do that..how can Opu like you when your never loyal to her. Your always flirting with other girls...it's like you don't like her at all." Momo said angrily as she had heard many stories of people being unloyal to their their families especially kings who would have mistresses when their wives were pregnant. To her it was completely unforgivable. "SHUT UP!...I love Opu...she was the only girl who ever actualy liked me back and for that I was loyal but this Opu is just not the one I love so I don't care if I flirt with others or not. You don't know me...none of you do only the FLATS and Oijy know me and they're in my dimension dealing with your Doremi!" Doremi yelled as she ran out of the room. "Wait Doremi!' Momo yelled as Hana followed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Accepting new Doremi

She walked and walked and walked more. As a child idol she did it alot in different parts of studios to clear her mind. She never however did it in school ...but with this new Doremi she did many things to make her act differently.

(Opu pov)

God it's already the second day with her and I wanna strangle her. She is one of the most frustrating people I've meet. I've dealt with fans who are annoying just look at tweedle Oijy and tweedle Torru but even they aren't as annoying because when I look at them I see them when I look at this girl I see Doremi. The same dopey smile of the girl who made me become her friend, the same one who comforted me when I was distraught at everyone losing magic because of me, the same one who made me feel like a normal girl not Segawa Opu famous idol of Japan...just Opu. So to hear her own voice not only flirt with me but to insult her own self that was to much. I can't stand it when people give Doremi trouble. It's one of the reasons it took so long for me to forgive the Flat 4. They betrayed us and hurt Doremi and that was unforgivable but still through their attempts to reform I did forgive them but only thanks to Doremi..but still I can't just shun her as she is Doremi but she's not a good Doremi...god this is confusing. I thought as I sat down on the floor. However as I sat their I heard sniffling as I looked to my right to see.."Doremi?" I asked confused as I saw the red haired ojamajo..crying? Despite being one of the most emotional people I've ever meet Doremi expressed true sadness rarely and by that I mean crying only a few times to my knowledge. The first was when I was not waking up by her spell, the second was with all the things happening when Hana was kidnaped and when we had to say goodbye to her, and now here she was crying. She looked up hearing my call. "Oh great what do you want?" asked Doremi as I was shocked by her tone. It was bitter and spiteful definitely not the first thing that comes to mind when I think of Doremi. "After your little comment earlier I ran and tried to stay away from you guess faith isn't on my side." I said as she nodded. "I guess...why did you run off though. You don't seem to care for me at all in this universe so why'd a comment make you so mad?" Doremi asked confused as I tried to keep my emotions in check. "I do care for Doremi. She was one of my first real friends and a person I can trust however you as you've demonstrated are not her. Your not sweet or kind or seem to care about our feelings at all so why should I care for you!" I yelled my emotions taking over. She gasped before frowning. "Your wrong..I do care for you guys..I helped Hazuki not get hit by the ball and when you ran off I yelled your name and tried to get you to come back…look all this drama is stupid. Can we try to be friends for as long as I'm here. You act just like my Akatsuki so it should be easy?" She said as she extended a hand as she stood up. That's true..I thought. She did help Hazuki and me and she's willing to forgive me like that...maybe she is like Doremi after all if only a little. "Okay..but promise me you'll stop flirting with us. It's annoying." I Said as she giggled. "Sure thing haha we'll common the gangs probably waiting for us Opu ch...Opu." She said showing tack as I smiled as we walked back to class I knew things were gonna get easier.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: a flat encounter

The magic shop

It had been a few days since Doremi and Opu made up. Now things were roughly back to normal and while Hazuki and the others had to explain away Doremi's sudden burst of skill in sports everything went well. Now that it was friday the girls were cleaning up the shop. It was the day where Doremi going back to her world and hopefully they would have their Doremi back. "Hey Doremi how is your family handling you?" Aiko asked. "What? Oh well my dad loves me cause i've been going out with him fishing." The red haired girl said as her friends seemed confused. "Oh i'm guessing I don't that in this world..in my world I love fishing cause fish is second only to Steak in terms of pure delight." Doremi said with stars in her eyes as the girls sighed. However before anything else could be said a huge puff of smoke came out of nowhere as someone yelled three two one before people's back faced the girls. 4 boys roughly their height and 1 who was an adult and taller. "Fujio. F" Said a young boy with orange hair. "Leon! L" Said a boy with shoulder length blonde hair. "Oijy" said an older man with long purple hair "Akatsuki! A!" Yelled a boy with purple hair."Torru! T!" Said the last boy with turquoise hair. We are the elite wizards of the wizard world FLOAT 5. How do ya do!" They yelled as four girls looked confused and stupefied while the pink haired girl smiled happily. "Hey guys what's up!" Doremi said happily as she ran to the flats. "Hello Doremi how have you been?" asked Akatsuki politely. "You can drop the politeness Akatsuki..i'm not your Doremi..i'm a different one and we gotta talk about you and her." Doremi said grabbing the boy and running off to another part of the store as the rest of the group was left confused. "What just happened….." Asked Fujio as the others were confused. "It's a long story…" Opu responded as both Oijy and Torru lite up. "OPU CHAN!" They yelled happily as they rushed to the girl only to swift kicked out of the shop by Doremi who appeared out of nowhere. "Don't steal my wifi or another version of her… jerks!" she yelled as she went back to where she was with Akatsuki the boy now looking scared to be in a room with just this girl even if he was the 2nd strongest wizard in the wizard world.

(Akatsuki pov)

"Can you please explain what happened?" I asked Doremi as we were now outside the shop. Or at least someone who looked like Doremi. In my short time with her I found that she had an aura around her normally. It wasn't magical...but instead a pure emotional aura but today that aura was replaced with a more darker aura. It honestly scared me especially what happened to Torru and Oijy from her. She seemed to sense my fear as she smirked. "Well whatever your worried i'll do to you it's fine. I'm not gonna hurt you..anyway if you must know I am not your universes Doremi...i'm from another world one that is very different." She said as I grew intrigued especially since I knew she wasn't lying. Doremi and me where close enough for me to know when she lies so it was definitely interesting. "In what way?" I ask her. "Well I'm a member of your group, your a pop idol and a human, the girls are full witches who tried to kidnap Hana…"she said as I stopped her. "I'm a what?!" I yelled confused at how I would ever be an idol. "Well let's just say you got a good set of pipes and skills in my world." She said so casual and playful that it was strange. Seeing Doremi act like that was bizarre. "Oh and also Opu and I are dating and whatever is between your Doremi and you never happened cause I like girls." She once again straightforwardly spoke as I blushed. Hearing Doremi know about my crush on her was honestly scary especially with how I didn't know how to confess. "Yeah the girls filled me in on that and from the looks of it that relationship is at a standstill which has me ask you one thing." She said as I nodded as she drew in breath and then. "WHY HAVEN'T YOU ASKED HER OUT YET!" She yelled as I fell over. "Seriously dude you are not that shy and myself in this world certainly doesn't have the guts to do it so pull yourself together, grow some balls and ask her out!" She yelled as I was left their perplexed but oddly invigorated. "You know your right...yes I'll do it next time I see Doremi I'll confess to her." I say with burning passion. "My work here is done then. Now if you excuse me I gotta stop those two idiots from flirting with Onpu." She said as she rushed back into the shop only for me to hear a loud thud. I came rushing into the shop only to find this doremi on the ground unconscious from basing into a pole. "Um is she okay?" I asked. "Yeah it's Doremi where use to it in the shop. Majo Rika even made up a special roster of who takes her to the couch when she knocks into something , speaking of which Momo it's your turn." Aiko said as the blonde girl begrudgingly grabbed the girl as she walked off. "So anyway the FLAT4 tell me your in the neighborhood so when she comes back I'll give ya a call I know you have something to tell her." Aiko says with a grin as did everyone in the room. "You all heard that?" I asked blushing. "Yep and I guess you sure grew some balls eh Akatsuki." Leon said as I got mad and chased him around the shop. But I was left curious wondering if Doremi was okay in the world this other Doremi came from.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:Welcome to the DFLAT5?!

(Doremi Pov)

I felt my head hurt as I slowly woke up after my whole hitting into a poll. As I opened my eyes I saw I was in the shop but it looked different. It was a lot more purple and mysterious but still warm and open. As I looked around I heard a door open as my eyes went wide as my longtime crush Akasuki was there with a tray with a cup of water on it along with a wet rag of some kind. However once he saw me he dropped it in shock. "Doremi your awake!" He yelled as I heard rushing as soon I saw the other members of the Flat4 and Oijy in his yellow toad from rush into the room. They all had concerned expressions as Oijy had a grumpy face. "Don't scare us like that you Ojamaho!" Oijy said as he wanked me on the head as I was confused. "Ouch…" I said as the boys gave me an odd look. "Why'd you hit me you old man!" I yelled at him as he grumbled. "Because you gave us all a scare when you stupidly where playing with a soccer ball in the store and got hurt." He told me as I was so confused. "Soccer? Me?" I asked as the boys expressions looked weird. "Doremi..you know who we are right?"Fujio asked me as I nodded. "Yeah your Fujio, Leon, Torru, Oijy and Akasuki." I told them. "Okay thank god I thought you had amnesia for a second there." Fujio told me as I was confused. "Why are you here? Did Majo Rika or Hana call you here? I asked. "Why would that old women call us and besides Hana was here with us when you fell..wait where is he?" Fujio asked as everyone looked around before I heard feet tapping as soon a young boy entered. He had blonde hair which was golden with soft blue eyes and wore a white t shirt and blue jeans and sneakers. As he saw me his eyes went wide as he teared up. "Mama!" He yelled as he hugged me as I was confused before I heard his voice and my eyes widen. "Ha..Ha..Hana?" I asked as the boy broke the hug and nodded. "Yep are you okay. Hana was scared you wouldn't wake up." He told me as my eyes went wide. "Hana..Hana is a boy? What the heck is going on?" I said as I stood up as "Hana" looked confused. "What do you mean of course he's a boy. He is a wizard not a witch after all." Torru said as I was confused. "A wizard...this is so confusing." I said before Oijy eyes went wide. "Don't tell me..the CURSE!" He exclaimed. "It's real!" He yelled as the others were confused. "What curse are you talking about?" I asked as I was just as confused. "Your not our Doremi." He told us as I was confused. "So..wait I'm in another world?" I asked as he nodded as everyone was shocked. "Okay..this is gonna be a rough day." I said sadly as we set up a little table to talk about. "Okay..hmmm so what is your world like?" Oijy asked me. "My world..it's kinda similar. Hana is a girl though. Although why are you in the shop without Majo Rika here. I bet ya she will not be happy about that." I told them as Oijy looked confused. "Why would that old women be in the shop? I own it." He says as my eyes went wide. "Huh but Majo Rika ran the store in my world. I wonder what else is different?" I said as the boys seemed confused. "I mean we're your friends still in your world right?" Fujio asked me as I blinked and nodded. "Yep, although we never see each other because of the king's decision to make you guys go to school somewhere else. Btw worse move your father made Akatsuki Kun." I told him as Akasuki blinked as did the others as everyone freaked out. "What what my father is the..king in your world. That is so weird." He told me as my eyes nearly fell out of my skull. "This is insane. Wait then how are we friends in this world?" I asked as each Flat spoke up. "You met me first in kindergarten." Fujio said. "You met me and Torru in 3rd grade." Akasuki spoke up. "And you met me in 5th grade." Leon says as I nodded. "Ok..okay so I guess your in class we the girls and me but why aren't they here at the shop?" I asked as Akauski looked confused. "The girls?" He said as I nodded. "Yeah Ai chan, Opu chan, Hazuki chan, and Momo chan." I told them as they seemed confused as Leon and Fujio and Torru all sighed. "Oh great, she's on about them again." They said. "Guys she isn't our Doremi so it's besides it's not that annoying." Akasuki said as I blushed at him talking my defence. "Yeah but I mean that's because they don't flirt with you. I swear if Aiko does another game where all she does is flirt I will lose it." Torru says. "Yeah easy for you to say when you don't have a girl who speaks broken english to me and offends my accent." Leon says. "Well at least your show personality Hazuki doesn't have one." Fujio says as I couldn't take it anymore. "QUITE IT!" I yelled as they seemed scared. "How can you talk so mean about them! They are my best friends!" I yelled as they seemed confused. "So it is true what I thought." Akasuki says as I look to him. "What do you mean?" I asked. "In your world did we try to steal Hana Kun?" He asked me as I sighed. "Yes you did but we forgave you." I told him no happy he was feeling sad about that. "WHAT!" The others had yelled as I was confused as Akasuki nodded. "So I see the HMOA 4 are your friends..although I wonder how it works with Onpu." He said as I was confused. "HMOA 4?" I asked. "The group of 4 girls. Hazuki, Momoko, Onpu and Aiko." He told me. "Okay...so me and you fought them and they are witches in this world while your humans?" I asked finally getting it a little bit. "Yes." They said. "That's all well and good boys and Doremi but we need to focus as it is 8:45." He said as everyone started to run around the room. "What's 8:45?" I asked as Akasuki sighed. "School time.." He said as I nodded. "Okay let's go I guess.." I said as I got up and my body felt different. I felt a lot stronger and more fit than I usually am. As I was still getting use to Akatsuki handed me the bag. "Thanks." I told him blushing as I am not used to being with him. "Okay let's go." Leon said as we walked out of the shop and to school. As we did I felt awkward..Akatsuki and I are good friends but I never made it a mission of mine to talk to the other FLAT 4 members however, this was another world. A world were they were my best friends so dealing with them an entire day was weird but school was slightly normal. The entire class change that happened in 5th grade was the same only now I was in Miss. Nisigawa's class. And man her class was so easy! I think the way she teaches is better even though some of the boys and girls take advantage of her. Heck there were sometimes where I needed to step in and they seemed afraid which was an odd feeling. I guess me here is stronger or something. As I went through my day I was helped a lot by Akatsuki Kun which made me happy. He is still as charming and sweet as ever and I wondered if we were dating in this world or something due to his helping me. Anyway eventually the day ended as we were leaving to go home. I wanted to see my family in this world and see if there is any difference. However as we did I heard someone call me as soon Kotakie was with us. "Hey why didn't ya talk to me all day?" He asked as I was confused as he seemed to be acting friendly. "Oh sorry." I told him as he nodded. "It's fine you can make up for it by playing me in a match tomorrow." He said as I was confused. "Match?" I asked confused. "Yeah! I will win and make it 10/10 in terms of games we both won!" He said as I was super confused. "Remember come around 1:00 tomrrow!" He told me as he ran off as I was so confused. "What's wrong Doremi?" asked Aksuki. "What match is he talking about?" I asked. "Oh that our Doremi and Kotakie are having matches to decide who will be the best soccer player before schools ends." Fujio told me as I stopped. "Play soccer? I don't play soccer." I told them that I was now panicked. "You don't? Oh no." Akasuki said as everyone said the same. "I really am the world unluckiest pretty girl!" I yelled now panicked.


	7. Chapter 7

so yeah I made a bunch of chapters today! I hope you enjoy it! I loved to write these chapters. This will end the Doremi in the DFLAT4 world arch and I hope ya enjoy. the next of the 4 worlds is my personal favorite..you could even say it is magical.

Chapter 7: The match is on!

(Popu POV)

"I'm home!" I heard as I was playing on the piano. "Huh oh hey Doremi." I said as my sister walked in but she seemed panicked..which is odd as I never think of her like that. "What's wrong?" I asked as she looked nervous. "Um well um...I am not um.." She said all nervous as I was incredible confused as Akatsuki and the others came in. "Oh hey guys what's wrong with Doremi?" I asked as he sighed. "Um she isn't it our Doremi." He said as I was confused. "Wait doe she know about magic? If I am a wizard in this world then does that mean she is or is she not?" Doremi asked as I was confused. "What are you talking about I am the first witch apprentice don't you remember heck you gave Onpu the idea." I said. "Oh okay then..well I am a version of your sister from another world." she told me as I was still confused until Akasuki told me how she was another version of her who was stuck as her for a few days. "okay but why are you so panicked?" I asked. "Well um..I got challenged by Kotakie but I don't know how to play.." she told me as my eyes popped out of my eye lobs. Hearing my sister who is always cocky about her skills saying she doesn't know how to play will never leave my ears. "Were gonna try and train her at the magic shop but we needed you to cover for us since we shouldn't be working today." Akasuki told me as I nodded. "Okay good luck but don't make my sister look like an idiot." I told her as she nodded as they were off.

(Doremi POV)

"Okay Doremi we're gonna start basic. If my theory is right you should have the muscle memory of our doremi so all we have to do is unlock it." Fujio told me as I nodded but was still worried. As me and Leon did the drills I soon found I could keep up a little better than normal but I still tripped, fell, and even ended up skinning my..her leg up. As I was bandaged they decided to take a break with me. After a full day of training I was slightly better than normal but I wasn't confident for this game. However after a short night of sleep I soon found myself at the school the next morning where no one was there but me and the Flat4 and Hana..kun still weird saying that. However as I stood waiting I felt a tap on my shoulder as hands covered my eyes as a familiar voice spoke up. "Guess who?" The voice said as I smiled. "ONPU CHAN!" I yelled as I hugged her. It was nice to see a friendly face. As we broke the hug she smiled. "I missed you. I finally got permission to leave the witch world from my mom. So how are you cutie." She said to me as my eyes went wide. "Cutie?" I asked as she nodded. "Yeah you are adorable." She said as she drew closer and closer to me as she kissed me. SHE KISSED ME! WHAT! "AH Onpu Chan what's wrong why did you do that?" I asked as she smiled. "Cause you're my girlfriend and I love you." Onpu told me as my eyes went wide. "Um what?" I asked as Akasuki came up to us. "Um Onpu chan..um this isn't our Doremi." He told her as she seemed confused until we told her everything. "Hmm okay.." She said as she got on her broom. "Well you may not be her but I sure wanna see you kick Kotakie's ass. So I'll cheer you on from the sidelines." She said as I blushed at her wink as she left and I soon was met by Kotakie. "Yo Doremi ready for our match?" He asked as I nodded as the game begins and HOLY MACKEREL I lost horrible by Kotakie as eventually he won by 50 to my 0. As I lost Kotakie was joyful and left laughing at me for how bad I was. I felt completely embarrassed and while the Flat4 came up to me and comforted me I felt good however then I did something bad as i began to cry and hugged Akatsuki. "What was that!" I heard as Onpu walked up to me. "Onpu chan.." I said before she smacked me. I stood there in complete shock. "Onpu!" akatsuki yelled. "Don't start that shit with me, Akatsuki, get your hands off her. I bet you purposely wanted this Doremi so you could have her to yourself." She yelled. "Onpu.." I said as she glared at me. "And you you made my girlfriend look awful! How could you!" She said as she teleported away. "Onpu wait!" I yelled but she was gone. "What is her deal?" I asked as they sighed. "She's very afraid to lose you. Due to our close bounds with doremi, she thinks we'll try and make a move which we have told her is not true, but she doesn't believe it." Akasuki told me. "It's because she is only interested in girls but no one ever loved her that way. So when Doremi and her fell for each other well..she got protective and with you hugging Akasuki like that well.." Fujio said as I felt awful. "I need to find her." I said as Torru stopped me. "Wait I got an idea let's use magical stage." He told me as I was surprised. "We wanna help ya to." Leon told me as I smiled. "Ok!" I said as we transformed with our taps which were calon bottles but the transformation was the same mostly however the outfit was different. It was a wizard outfit with a nice cap and a top hat. "Huh fancy." I said as I summoned my wand which was a normal with a black outside a magenta top to the stick where there should be white. "Okay so let's do this." I said as they nodded. "Pirika pirilala, Nobiyaka ni!" I said. "Paipai ponpoi, Shinayaka ni!" Fujio said. "Pameruku raruku, Takaraka ni!" Torru said. "Pururu perun, Suzuyaka ni!" Akasuki said. "Peruton peton, Sawayaka ni" Leon said. "MAGICAL STAGE! SEND DOREMI TO ONPU!" We chanted as I felt magical as suddenly I was in another place one I long wished to never return to. "The flower field." I said as I looked around. Even in another world it still had the beauty and the bad memories of her. With me and Akatsuki and everything that happened that day. "Onpu.." I said as I saw her behind the tree as she was crying. As I spoke she look up only to have a frown as she looked away. "Oh it's you..what do you want." she asked as I frowned. I was taken aback but I fought out of it. "Why are you here!" she asked as I looked sad. "I wanted to apologize the guys told me about you and me in this world's relationship. I'm sorry about embarrassing her and I'm sorry for what i did to you but please don't be this sad I can't stand to see any Onpu hurt." I told her as I fell to the ground as she stopped crying. "Why do you care so much?" she asked not angry but curiously. "Well in my world she..she is a human but she used magic as an apprentice and tried to use it to control other people and to make her life easier but she eventually learned the error of her ways and she even told me the only reason she did that was lonely. But now she has managed to become a part of us and a very important one. We love her in our world. I just wanted to set things straight with you. I don't want you to feel lonely." I told her as got up and walked towards me. "If there is one consistence with you Doremi's it's that big oh heart of yours so sure I will forgive you but just never embarrass my girlfriend again." She told me as I chuckled. "Will do Onpu cha.." I said as I felt a twinge hit me. "Doremi?" She asked me as I lost consciousness as he voice yelled for me but I couldn't do anything. I hope I am gonna be ok.


	8. Chapter 8

So I am back. Hopefully I can be more quick with posting this story now that I am on break. Enjoy!

Chapter 6: Doremi or Dori?

Interlude

A group of 4 girls are all gathered at a store and a red haired girl looks cheerful. "Wahoo! Are you guys ready for our final test on next friday!" She said as her friends smiled. "Of course Dor." A girl in blue says. "We're definitely gonna pass." Says a girl with glasses. "There's nothing we can't do together!" Says a girl in purple happily as suddenly the red haired girl touched her head. "Dori?" They all asked confused as she looks up. "Daijōbudesu Dori wa dare desu ka?" The girl asked confused confusing the girls.

As the group of girls worked at the maha dou on Sunday it was much slower than before. Today was Momo's day to watch Doremi which manly meant the girl had to just sit their hoping for a stir or something. This led the girl having dozed off. However while asleep the red haired ojamajo woke up but something was odd. " ?" The girl asked as she looked around. "AM I IN THE SHOP BUT EVERYTHING IS SO MUCH DIFFERENT?" She asked as the blond girl stirred from her sleep as she smiled seeing her friend. "DOREMI!" She yelled hugging her friend. "AH! WHO ARE YOU! WHO'S DOREMI?" The girl exclaimed exciting from the hug. "Huh..DOREMI YOU CAN SPEAK ENGLISH?" She asked. "YES I CAN I MEAN WHAT OTHER LANGUAGE WOULD I SPEAK?" She asked as the blonde girl gasped. "OH MY GOD your another Doremi!" She yelled as the red girl only understood the omg part as suddenly a girl with blue, purple, brown hair came in with a green frog and a yellow haired fairy. "Momo what's wrong?" Aiko asked as her friend hide behind her. "It's another Doremi and she only speaks English!l" the girl yelled scared as the other girls just sighed. "At least she's not flirting with us. Although I don't understand English so um Majo Rika can you make her speak Japanese and us vice versa." Opu asked as the green frog nodded and hit the girl with a spell as she smiled at them. "Thank god you guys did that although what was with the Japanese and who's the girl behind you Ray?" Asked the girl as she also found something weird with her voice. "Okay listen Doremi you are one of many Doremi's and the shops magic combined with your clumsiness ended up swapping you with another version of yourself." Majo Rika said as the girl nodded. "Wow this is so weird haha thought I guess if the only difference is this new girl then everything will be fine...although why are you calling me Doremi?" She asked as the girls seemed confused. "It's your name?" Aiko Said as the girl shook her head. "No I'm Dori silly. Also Mirabell DoRemI is the name of the shop or was before Elle came along now it's the DoReMiEl magic shop." Dori said as the girls were confused. "Perhaps it's best if you explain your life for us...then we can get to know you better." Aiko said obviously awkward dealing with this Doremi...Dori. "Okay well my name is Dori Goodwin." She said. "Goodwin, that's a silly last name." Majo Rika Said as the girl did her puff puff.

(Dori pov)

*since Dori doesn't know the girls names in this world there gonna be named what they normally are."

"Anyway I have lived in Port Mystic since I was a little girl." I Said as the girls gave me a weird look. "Port Mystic not Misori weird." Elie said. "Anyway..this all started during the start of this year I found a magic shop called the Rusty Broom and I called this witch named Patina a witch turning her into a greenling." I say as all look stumped. "Okay first off the rusty broom? What kinda name is that?" Asked Mirabell. "I know right it's such a stupid name." I say as I can just hear Patina yelling about the now. "Second greenling and Patina?" Ranne asked. "That's her name isn't it and she became that due to a curse or whatever." I say as she looks offended. "Greenling...what did a kindergartner come up with that. I'm a green frog obviously." She says as I sigh. Really greenling is babish but green frog isn't. "Anyway so yeah and also.." I begin before Elie cut me off. "Wait so you became a witch this year? She asked as I nodded. "and you know me but not Momo" She asked as I nodded again. "Your from our 3rd grade years!" She exclaimed as the others freaked out. "Wait are you for real!l Mirabell asked. "Yeah what age are we here? Like 4th grade?" I asked. "Doremi where In the 6th grade!" Ranne says as I looked scared. "What!" I yelled. "That's gonna make explaining to her differences harder." Said Ranne. "Don't worry Ranne everything will be fine." I said comforting her but she seemed confused. "Who's Ranne?" She asked as I looked at her confused. "You are." I Said. "No I'm Hazuki. Hazuki Fujiwara." She says as I try to comprehend that name. "Okay please tell me your names the same Mirabell?" I asked hoping for one name to be the same. "Me nope I'm Aiko. Aiko Senoo." She Said as I felt even more confused by that name. "I'm guessing you're not Ellie then?" I asked her as she giggled. "Nope I'm Opu. Opu Sagwa." She tells me as I fall over. "Man all those names are so weird.." I Said. "Excuse me!" Mir...Aiko Yelled. "Sorry just why are your name so Japanese. We live in America." I tell them as they freeze. "America no we don't we come from Japan. Momo comes from America." She tells me pointing out the girl with yellow hair. "Hmmm that's really weird." I say as Lorili flys over me. "Hmmm Majo Rika do you think that this version of Doremi came from a world where Missori is in America." She asked as the greenling nodded. "Seems so..so Dori do you wanna ask us anything since it's probably a lot for you at this age to take in." She asked me as I thought. "Well since this is 3 years from now I'm guessing where witches right no longer witchlings?" I asked as they frown. "Witchlings?" Ranne asked. "Yeah you know witches in training."I explained. "No were called apprentices but that does sound like a sweet name. And unfortunately no. We lost our magic because **someone** used forbidden magic and we gave up magic save that **someone**." Mirabell..Aiko said annoyed at Ellie..Opu. "I said I was sorry!" She Yelled. "Then we lost our magic to save Hana when she fell ill and we needed to get a flower to save her life." Ranne Hazuki Said. "Who's Hana?" I asked as they seemed really confused and even yelled. "Different dimension Doremi guys don't let her have it." Aiko sail calming them down. "Hana is our daughter." Aiko finished as I freaked out. "What the heck! But where like 12 years old and we have a child that doesn't seem physically possible." Doremi says as the girls fall over. "Sheesh did my counterpart tell you anything. Hana is a witch baby born of the rose flower." Patina said. "Huh really I just figured Witches and Magician had children with each other like humans do." I said as everyone seemed confused. "Magician?" asked Hazuki. "Yeah you know what Faradoseo was before being trapped in the laptop." I explained. "Wait do you mean Oijy?. "He's a wizard not a magician thought?" she said confused. "It's probably a name swap like with us." Patina said. "Oh well anyway did we end up freeing him?" I asked as they seemed sad but smiled. "Yeah we did but.." Mirabell started before I cheered. "Yay!" I Yelled happily. "He kinda tried to kidnap Hana with other wizards but everyone's fine now." Mirabell says as I am shocked. I know we don't treat him the best but he really tried to kidnap our daughter in this world. "Really wow that's so weird..wait who are these other wizards? Are they good looking?" I asked interested. Surely they may be good looking if their wizards like most witches are. "Um well yes for you they are but they don't do it for us.." Mirabell Said. "Giggle..so you don't know who Akatsuki is?" Elie said as I nodded. "Oh this should be fun". she said smirking as she got out a phone of some kind and left. "That's weird..so anyway where's this Hana?" I asked curious to meet my future daughter…never thought I'd think that. "Um sure she's somewhere…." Mirabell Said as suddenly the door open and a white blur tackled me. As I looked up I saw it was a girl around my age with long blonde hair in two ponytails with a cute outfit on. "Mama are you okay Hana missed you!" She Said as I looked confused. "Mama? So your Hana?" I asked confused. "Yep..Wait are you another mama?" Asked the girl adorably. "Yeah haha your so cute I'm glad your my daughter." I tell her as I feel this connection between us despite not knowing her for at all. However I didn't get to focus now as Elie came back into the room a huge smile on her face. "Hey Elie where you run off to?" I asked her. "Oh just telling a few friends about your condition." She Said as suddenly a huge burst of smoke appeared as 4 boys stood their. Fujio. F" Said a young boy with orange hair. "Leon! L" Said a boy with shoulder length blonde hair. "Akatsuki! A!" Yelled a boy with purple hair."Torru! T!" Said the last boy with turquoise hair. We are the FLAT4. How do ya do!" They yelled as I looked at them and blushed. All of them were super handsome! "Must you do that every time you come in here?" Mirabell Asked. "No but Akatsuki wanted to make his confession have a big opening. He's a lot like an idol in a way." The boy with turquoise hair said as Ellie signed while I looked at the purple haired boy. He was very handsome with nice tan skin and nice purple eyes and really eye pleasing purple hair wearing a black chinese looking outfit. He walked up to me and grabbed my hand as my face lite up red. "Doremi chan I'm so happy your back. I was worried I'd never see you again. I need to tell you something or confess is the better word given the situation." He Said as I blushed as my heart ticked faster and faster. "We've been together for 2 whole years and in that time I've found you to make me smile and give me a reason to come to this world. Your the most kind forgiving and pure girl and excellent example of what a human witch and just person should aspire to be. So from the bottom of my heart please accept me as your boyfriend." He Said as I felt my heart tear out of my body. My blush darkening to deep red like blood and I felt faint and then I black out.

(Normal pov)

After Akatsuki oscar winning confession (seriously he should win a prize for that.) the girl fell onto the ground knocking herself out. "Doremi chan! I'm sorry was I coming on to strong!" Akatsuki Said as Opu burst out laughing as she held a recording device in her hand. Everyone turned around to the purple witch. "Opu?" Akatsuki asked confused. "Oh man that was perfect nice one setting that up opu hahaha" laughed the blue witch as the purple haired witch burst out laughing. "I made a little plan to have Akatsuki confess to another version of doremi and it worked like a charm." Opu Said as the purple prince looked angry. "Why you!" He yelled chasing the two girls as the remaining flats just sighed and laughed due to the misfortune of their friend while Doremi was picked up by Hazuki and Momo back to the couch. Although the yellow and orange witches minds came to one thought. What must doremi be putting up with in this weird world she's in.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: A world that's been dubbed magical

(Doremi pov)

I awoke to find myself on a bed of some kind. Around me I saw the girls except Momo and Hana pacing. As I sat up the all flocked to my bed. "EASY THEIR DOR YA TOOK ONE NASTY FALL." Aiko Said in a weird English tone she never used before. "ARE YOU FEELING OK?" asked Hazuki as I was confused. "Why are you speaking english?" I asked but my voice was off it sounded more deep in a way. "HUH?" they said not understanding what I said as Opu looked at me. "DORI ARE YOU OK?" she asked. "Who's Dori?" I asked confused. "Why are you speaking japanese Goodwin I didn't think you could?" asked someone I knew Majo Rika who came in. "Majo Rika thank god why is everyone talking weirdly." I asked her as she seemed to be confused. "Majo Rika?" she said as the others seemed confused. "PATINA HOW DO YOU KNOW JAPANESE?" Aiko asked. "My orbal gives me a universal translator so I can understand let me share it with you." She said as she had her magic orb glow and suddenly I felt I could understand them. "That's better so um Aiko, Hazuki, and Opu when did you get so good at english. Did Momo teach ya?" I asked as they seemed confused. "Who's Aiko, Hazuki, and Opu?" asked Aiko confused. "Um you are?" I told them as they seemed really confused. "No where not. I'm Mirabell, she's Elie and she's Ranne." Aiko said pointing to her, Opu and Hazuki. "Wait huh oh no.." I said realizing I was in another world. "Oh great i'm in another world…" I say as Majo Rika freaks out. "Oh no that's just great the rumor was true about other people transferring into themselves." She said as the others were confused. "What?" Aiko asked. "To put it simple she is another version of Dori from a different time." Majo Rika said. "So...if she's a different Dori then I guess we need to learn who she is now?" Opu asked as the green frog shook her head. "Yes definitely." She said. "Okay. Well first of all I am called Doremi not Dori...so yeah." I said as they freaked out. "What!" Aiko said. "So what's your shop called?" asked Opu. "The Maha Dou...why what's your store called." I asked. "The DOREMIEL Magic Shop.." Opu said. "Huh weird…" I said. "So how'd I end up getting knocked out?" I asked. "She um…" Hauzuki laughed or tried to stop. "She feel on a banana peel..and slipped." Aiko said laughing. "Oh….man we Dori's and Doremi's have horrible bad luck." I say as I hear something yelling. "I tell you it's Grobling!" Someone yelled as the girls sighed. "Look Fraddosio we know theirs only 4 left but we looked all around. Plus I don't think a Banana is gonna have one." Aiko said as I look to see a similar computer with an even similar yellow creature in it. "Oijy?" I asked confused as he looked at me. "Oijy who is that? I am Fraddosio the great!" He said as I realized something. "Wait your still in the laptop….then this is way before Hana is born…..which mean..Im IN 3RD GRADE AGAIN!" I yelled. "Wait what year are you from in your world?" asked Aiko. "Well i'm in the 6th grade in my world." I tell them as they freak out. "REally tell me do I become an Idol in Japan!" Opu asked. "Did my mom and pop get back together!' Aiko yelled. "Do we become witches?" Hazuki asked. "Um..no,not yet and um no unfortunately." I tell them as they all sigh. "How did you fail for 3 years to pass the final test?" Majo Rika asked. "Well it's a long story. However if I am here for a week then at least it's better than that world where Opu tried to flirt with me." I said absentmindedly. "WHAT!" yelled Elie and everyone else.

Goodwin household

"Hello i'm home!" I yelled as I entered my house. It looked the same as normal so all was good. From what the girls told me the only issue we have is to use a spell every 24 hours to restore my ability to speak english. As I walked up stairs my sister came out from her room. "Hey Dori how was the shop?" she asked. "Pretty good Popu." I said as I walked passed as she had a what line. "What did you call me?" She asked as I froze knowing I had accidentally called her Popu not her name her Caitlyn. "Oh whoops sorry I meant um Caitlyn." I said as she looked at me suspiciously. "Wait why am I hiding it your a witch apprentice now." I said realizing. "Witch apprentice...you mean witchling..I mean I know your not exactly smart but still." She responded as I grew angry. "Whatever anyway I am not your sister but also your sister at the same time...this is confusing." I said as she looked confused.

5 minutes later

"So your version of Dori from another world who is actually called Doremi and comes from 3 years in the future?" asked Pop….Caitlyn I guess. "Yeah pretty much." I told her. "I don't believe you...you still act just like yourself. Show me something Dori can't do now." Caitlyn said as I smiled. "Sure thing watch." I said as I took out my old tap and pressed the button. I did my normal transformation back then and then I said. "Pretty Witchy Doremi Chi!" I Said as Caitlyn looked confused. "If you think using a different chant will make me believe you then you're wrong." Caitlyn said as I puffed at her. "Pirika pirilala poporina peperuto! Piano appear!" I Said as a piano appeared in my room. "What's up with that weird new spell and why do you have a piano?" Asked Caitlyn as I smiled and went over and began to play the one song I knew by heart Lupinasu no Komoriuta Hana's lullaby. After I was done I saw Caitlyn with a shocked face. "Okay I believe you..you're certainly not my sister. She isn't that skilled." She said as I gave her a glare. "Listen Caitlyn myself in this time will grow into me over time. She'll be just like me someday..but I need you to not always bring her down. I know you care about her the same way my popu cares for me." I tell her feeling like I needed to defend myself here. "Okay..Doremi. Anyway so you better get ready for dinner soon mom is gonna be home and same with dad.." Caitlyn said exiting the room as I nodded and puffed the magic piano away. I then looked around my room feeling nostalgic. It was just like when I was in 3rd grade except in English but thanks to the spell I could read English now. As I looked around the room however I saw a picture under my pillow of me and senpai I photo copied. I sighed at how desperate I was back then before my mind went to thinking of a certain wizard. "Akatsuki Kun.." I said sadly as I realized this was around the time he was living in the wizard world..the dark and scary one I visited before the queen revived the land. A part of me felt angered that he was trapped their while I was here as well as sad that myself here would have to face the same betrayal I did and he would face the same judgement by my friends when they were trying to reform...but then a thought came to me. I know what's gonna happen..so why don't I spend my week helping out the wizards and freeing Akatsuki from the guilt of him and the other's kidnapping Hana. I could kill two birds with one stone. I smiled as I looked up to the moon. "When it smiles again I'll see you Akatsuki Kun...I'll make sure of it." I Said with burning conviction.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: meetings with a velvet prince

It took a few days namely 7 but finally today was the day the moon was smiling. Although apparently my friends didn't know that today was the only day we could go to the witch world...or the Lunaverse as it is called here which to be fair was actually kinda cooler name wise. The 6 days in this world went by quick and fast and actually not much happened. I had few moments of slipping on names but everyone in this world is mostly the same. Kotakie or Tod as he is called continued to make fun of me, the sos make bad jokes, Masaru or Justin was always having cute moments with Hazuki or Ranne. Really nothing changed as we went to the magic shop after school except my plan. I knew I needed to free Oijy from the computer before I helped any other wizard as well as the fact that he knows the way in this world so i'll need his help. As we get to the shop I immediately grab the laptop opening it. "Yawnnnnn oh hello Dori are you here to have me appraise something?" he asked as I smiled. "Yep we need to go to my teachers old school to get them though." I tell him as he smiled. "Finally i'll be out of this prison." He says happily as I smile. Sure he may be….okay is a total and complete weirdo but he's a good person…..when he wants to be. I thought as I grabbed the laptop and we flew to the old school and more specifically towards the bell. As we got in place to do magical stage. "Are you sure their here Dori...I mean Doremi?" Asked Mirabell as I had Oijy….Fradoso check out the bell. "Yes she tells the truth it is definitely here!" He cheers as we nodded. "Pirika Pirilala Nosoncany" I said as the others looked confused. "What are you saying? This is perfect harmony where doing right?" Mirabell asked as I blinked in confusion. "Perfect harmony no i'm doing magic stage you know where we bring out our wands and combined our power after chanting." I tell them. "Oh that's perfect harmony. I don't think your version would work." Mirabell said. "Whatever let's just try it." I told them wanting to get this done and over with before I swapped back. "Sheesh don't gotta be so touchy doremi." Mirabelle said as we got into position. "Pirika Pirilala Nosoncany" I said as then Ranne came up. ".With triple vision we are able to see!" She said as I am confused by how different it sounds. "And with all the magic powers of three." Mirabell said as we got ready to finnish. "We Make Perfect Harmony" Ranne and Mirabell chanted as I said my own line. "Magical Stage." As the swirling ball appeared at the top. "Come out cursed card" I said. "Grobling reveal thyself." They said as sighed at how stupid that sounded. Seriously how does cursed card translate to Grobling in english. (BECAUSE 4KIDS LOL) As we finished the cursed cards popped out and they fleas like before but I was ready as I casted my spell. ""Pirika Pirilala poporina peperuto. Net appear!" I casted as a net appeared and we grabbed a hold of them and stuffed them into the computer. As we did a congratulations appeared as we suddenly were transported before the queen. She stood there and smiled under her veil. "Dori, Ranne, Mirabell you've done it you captured all the cursed cards. For that I thank you and Faradoso...your sentence is over. You are free." She says as from the computer comes Oijy with his normal attire on as both Mirabell and Ranne marveled at him as they didn't see him like this before. "Your Majesty…" I said as the queen faced me. "Yes Dori?" She asked. "I am not the Dori of this world but from another world and I need your help to fix mistakes that will happen without it. " I told her as she seemed confused before she seemed to get it. "Oh I understand the shops magic must've forced you here...what is it you need done?" She asked as I smiled. "Please we need to help the wizard world." I told her as she and Oijy seemed confused. "Wizard world..?" She asked. "Oh right things are called differently here...um the place Oijy comes from." I tell her as she nodded. "Oh okay the lunarverse...that is more difficult we haven't talk to magicians in centuries though." She said as Oijy spoke up. "I could act as a lesson to them your majesty. It's the least I can do after they helped to free me." He told us as I smiled. "Very well Faradoso lead the way to your world." The queen respond as he nodded and suddenly we were all in the wizard world. The world look similar to when we visited it to save Hana so while I looked at it with sadness the queen and the others reacted horrified. "Oh my word….what happened." Ranne asked. "This is where magicians live?" Mirabell asked. "My word...I didn't know the world had fallen so much...come we must help I must see the king at once." The queen responded as we quickly made it up the hill. As we made it to the throne I saw count Oyijy and the king. As we entered they noticed us. "Huh Faradoso and….the QUEEN!" He yelled. "Your Majesty please hear us out….we know about your worlds sickness and the your curse please allow us to help you." I asked him as he seemed to realize I knew as the red salamander form of him came out. "How did you?" He asked confused. "I'm sorry but let us help before time is out." I told him as he seemed to think before nodding. "Dori I don't think we can break this spell without being witches." Mirabell said as I realized that to. "There is one way..Dori do you girls have the power of the royal maiden(my idea of what 4 kids would call it) form?" She asked. "Oh the royal paterines yes..will it work for our original outfits though?" I asked her as she nodded. "Yes you must use the phrase of release power of ultimate might royal maidens and you'll be transformed after perfect harmony." She says as we nodded. "Actually as for perfect harmony a 3 way version does exist do you girls think you can do it?" She asked as we nodded as she told us each verse. I decided to humor them and use the English line. "one and one and one and one makes four" I Said as my wand glowed. "With all our magic unleashed from where it is stored." Ranne said as her wand glowed. "Allow us to cast the spell we need." Mirabell spoke as her wand glowed. "Please let our magic to be freed" Ellie said as her wand glowed as we combined our powers. "So we may make perfect harmony!" We said as the spell worked. "Release power of ultimate might! Royal Maden!" We yelled as the queen released the spell as our outfits change to be like the royal paterine uniforms. "Wow this is amazing." Ranne Said. "I feel the magic this is awesome!" Mirabell Said. "Definitely." Ellie responded as we grin and combined our magic spells and then blasted at the king. "Break the curse on the king!" We Yelled as magic trails of pink purple orange and blue all shoot fourth at him as the red lizard was changed to a man with long orange hair who smiled. "Thank you girls this is fantastic!" He Said as the queen stood up. "Your majesty their is a gift I must give you a peace offering to ensure perfect harmony with our two kingdoms." She Said as suddenly the land was purified by her magic and even the castle became lighter and less bleak. "My word..thank you your majesty." The king said speeches as we smiled until.. "Father the world it's it's...!" Yelled a voice as a familiar boy came forward. He was Akatsuki Kun and I smiled brightly. He sounded off but that was part of this world charm as I found. "Yes Alex my boy and these witches are to whom you thank." He said as he looked at us. Alex? Oh well I guess Alex makes sense...since everyone's names are different. "Thank you all of you!" He said bowing politely. "Don't mention it." Mirabell Said. "We wanted to help out a world that was hurt." Ellie Said. "And Dori is the one who know about this and wanted to help you." Ranne says as my face goes blushing but I feel faint...oh no not now...I think as he smiled at me before I fall as my soul goes to another world hopefully my own, but I couldn't help but feel happy at bringing myself and this Alex together.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello I am back with the next of the 4. with christmas slowly approching I have written the next storyline and the 4th should be done soon. Anyway enjoy!

Chapter 10: Hello I am Princess Doremi

Interlude

The five ojamajo and four flats all stare blankly at a stairway as lights come onto s girl wearing a pink dress as it highlights her beauty only for her to turn around to reveal Doremi. "Good day Ojamajo and Flat 4 I am Princess Doremi. It is an honor to meet you." She said as the girls were confused as were the boys expect Akatsuki who looked confused. "Doremi Chan?" He asked in disbelief.

After the confession attempt the girls and boys decided to fix the store after hurricane Akatsuki came along. As the group finished the flats decided to stay to see Doremi when she awakens. Opu was curious how Doremi swapped again so soon but Majo Rika explained that she made it so the shop would swap her quicker however now that spell was used up so if they had to deal with another Doremi it would be the same week long wait. Currently Akatsuki was on the roof of the shop staring at the sky. "You know staring at the sun will end up causing ya to go blind." Aiko said as she sat with him. He was silence however. "Cat got your tongue huh? Wanna talk about it?" asked Aiko as the wizard prince sighed. "It's because now i'm afraid of how she'll react.." Akatsuki told Aiko. "She'll react with failing unconscious and then hyperventilating." Aiko told him. "I don't mean a first reaction I mean to us trying to be a couple. After all…" He started. "After all what?" Aiko asked confused. "After all...I kidnapped her child….even if it was for good reasons how could she ever truly wanna be with me." He told Aiko as she frowned. The flat 4 had shown this side to only their counterparts of the guilt and sorrow they felt from betraying the girls. While Aiko was very against the idea of forgiving leon when he explained his true sadness over the event her heart melted and she saw what the flats truly were. They were boys kids like them who are young and made a bad choice..it shouldn't however affect their lives or how people perceive them especially in how they saw themselves . "Akatsuki...you shouldn't fear it.. Doremi was the only one of us to forgive you...she was the only one to give all you guys the benefit of the doubt and fought against us when we told her not to see you...Doremi she really does love you. She will never hurt you….so common let's go down and check on her." Aiko said as Akatsuki smiled. "Okay Aiko." He said before she faced him again. "However.." She said. "Yes?" Akatsuki asked curiously. "If you hurt her in any way when you date...hahaha I will make you wish you were never born." Aiko threatened as the boy severed at how calm she said it. "Okay great let's go." She as the boy now knew why Leon calls her the scary one. As the two went into the room where Doremi was they saw something odd the girl was awake and she looked afraid of where she was. "Doremi Chan?" I asked her as she looked up and smile. "Akatsuki Sama...oh and Aiko Sama thank god you came. I was scared the shop looks so different here for some reason." The girl responded as Aiko sighed. "Seriously how many more Doremi's do we have to go through!" She yelled angrily as the girl hide. "Aiko calm down let's just talk to her ok." Akatsuki said as he went over to the girl and allow her to hold his hand. "Thank you Akatsuki Sama." Doremi said in an uncharacteristically respectful way. "No problem." He said awkward because she was usually more energized and emotional which is one of the things he loved about her. This doremi was different she acted more polite and timid almost like a weird combo of his own gentlemen like attitude and Hazuki shy and timid nature. As he escorted the girl into the hallway she saw her hair and immediately freak out. "Oh no no no mother will be upset if my hair isn't right. I can't embarrassed her. " She said as she removed the bands around doremi's hair letting it fall out of its odongero style and into her long haired look. Akatsuki stared at her widely. He'd always thought the girl was adorable but he never found her as breathtaking as he did now as that long hair made her look well beautiful. As the girl turned to face him she smiled. "Their it's better now sorry to alarm you Akatsuki Sama.." she said sadly as he broke out of his mood. "It's okay now come on we need to um talk.." he said unsure of how to break the news of her being in another world. As he brought the girl into the main room the girls and boys came up to greet her. Leon asked first. "Is she our Doremi or another Doremi?" He asked. "She's another Doremi.." Aiko said sadly. "Another Doremi?' She asked tipping her head to the side in confusion. "To put it in simple terms you are one of many Doremi's all of whom seem to be knocking out as your subconsunce is place into another version of yourself." Majo Rika said as the girl nodded. "Oh right you told me about that once although I thought it was fairy tail my mistake…" the girl said sadly. "Majo Rika Sama….what am I like in this world?" She asked curious as the witch was confused. "Sama?" She asked. "Well I was taught at a young age to address everyone that way above me besides my mother and sister." she said as green frog smiled. "I like this dormei she's actually polite...to answer your question before thought well you were raised her in Missouri and one day you discovered my shop and turned me into this." she spoke as the girl nodded. "Yep and then Mama took me to the witch world to make sure her and my secret wouldn't be discovered." She said as the green frog nodded before becoming confused. "Wait your mother is a witch?" Asked Majo Rika as the girl nodded. "Yes i'm sure you know her. She disguises in the human world but in truth she is actually the queen of the witches." She said as 3 seconds went by of silence before everyone yelled. "WHAT!" is the girl looked confused. "But Doremi your mother is a human named Haruka not the witch queen?" Hazuki responded causing this doremi to look panicked. "What...oh that's wait…...is my father is he..still with my mother in this world?" asked as the girls grew confused. Aiko eyes softened as she realized what she meant. "Your parents are broken up in your world.." asked Aiko as the girl was gonna respond before the door to the shop opened as two girls entered. One was a blonde haired girl with yellow pigtails and the other was shorter and had light pink bubblegum hair. "Hello is Doremi feeling...Doremi!" Popu yelled as she went to see her sister as Hana gave chase. "Sister...your here." this doremi said as she went to go hug not Popu but Hana. "Oh sister you are looking good in human clothes." Doremi said as Hana became confused. "Sister….but your Hana's Mama?" The young girl asked confused. "What?" She asked. "Perhaps it be best to explain everything about yourself." Majo Rika said as the girl nodded. "Well as I said my mother is the queen of the witches and she had come to the human world in search of a girl who could help free witches and wizards of the curse that befell them." Doremi said as the boys were interested. "Wizard curse?" Akatsuki asked as the girl nodded. "Yes the curse which turns witches into Greenlings and wizards into Toadings." She responded as the green frog sighed at the stupidity of greenling but allowed her to continue. "Anyway so my mother had in her time trained to be a nurse and to help others but one day while going around town she found a man who slipped on the rocks of the coast line while fishing. She ran him to her home and stitched him up. This man was named Keisuke, he was a fisherman and he would become my father." the girl said as the youngest Ojamajo freaked out. "What the papa he...cheated on mom with the witch queen!" She said angered as Doremi responded calmly. "So your Popu...but my father didn't cheat on your mother. Haruka she….died in my world along with you. She was driving home and the two of you got hit by a drunk driver and he killed you on impact….my father took it hard. He was cold and distant but my mother brought him joy and happiness. The two married and eventually I was born." She told them as they were shocked especially Popu. "I was unaware until age 4 about my magic gift. Being part witch gave me some magic but no orbital so I was unable to cast spells. One day I had gone out with my mother and she and I entered the magic shop Majo Rika Sama owned. It was for a friendly greeting but when I saw her cast magic I call her a witch turning her into a greenling. As such I was trained in secret in the 10 witch exams to become a full witch which then I freed Majo Rika of my spell. However as I was 5 a new rinkle came about. My father assumed we had business when we would leave at night but eventually my mother told him the truth and he promised to keep it a secret as long as he'd see me by my 12th birthday." she told them as her eyes water. "On my 9th birthday I was given you Hana as my baby sister born of the witch queen flower." She told them looking at Hana. "Wait so did hana use magic to turn into your age like she did with us." Aiko asked. "Yes Aiko Sama but she did it only when I was about to leave a few days ago with Akatsuki Sama and the FLATS." She said looking at them. "How do we fit into it?" Asked Leon. "Oh well you came from the wizard world to ask for the witches and wizards to join together. My mother agreed but with one condition. She wished for Hana and me to view the Human World as she was gonna be queen and due to my past. She said it be easier for wizard human hybrids to relate to me even if by blood you were all human." She said as the FLATs freaked out. "What!" they yelled. "Sorry FLAT samas are you not humans here?" asked. "NO WAY...we are wizards and Akatsuki is the prince of all wizards." Leon yelled as the girl gasped. "Really that's different. My worlds FLATS are humans who became wizards to help break the curse on Oijy and other wizards." Doremi said as You spoke up. "You keep saying break the curse but how does the curse break?" Opu asked. "It's quite complicated but when a group of humans, 5 boys, 5 girls bound their power as full wizards and witches in combination with a witch or wizard born of the king or queen they can then break the spell but only if humans are deemed worthy of the power of the royal knights and royal maidens.' She tells them as they nodded. "Wow that's just wow your world is so much different from ours.." Aiko said as the others nodded. "Well be reassured I'll attempt to keep your doremi secret a thing till I swap back. I promise." Dormei says as the groups looks at her with not full enthusiasm except Akatsuki who is still weirded out by this Doremi. This week would definitely be a long one.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: Similar in minds

(Akatsuki pov)

I don't know how to describe this week honestly. The last 7 days have been something. The new Doremi had been so different from her normal self it was hard to cover her behavior. Kotakie had done his usual annoying behavior but this Doremi didn't respond with a comeback but instead with a smile unaware of anything he said being sarcastic. She was definitely sheltered and well naive. It bugged me how she acted around everyone. She was polite and had little amounts of emotions, she would act shy and timid around new people unlike our Doremi who would be friendly and open. It frustrated me seeing this version of her running around with her body,voice and clothes but not being her. This feeling grew more annoying as I was forced to be with her this afternoon. Each of the girls took turns and now it was my turn. After the first day we learned her version of Missouri had a much different geometry compared to ours so we needed to lead her around and despite her being a princess she was very much like Doremi in her intelligence which isn't an annoying quality on normal Doremi but with this version of her it was annoying due to it being the only similarity. As we walked around I keep a polite attitude towards her as I had but I was distant and eventually she opened her mouth. "Akatsuki Sama what's wrong?" she asked as sweetly as she would have but it held little weight coming from her. "Nothing." I responded emotionlessly but still polite. "No your not something about you is weird...your more distant to me than anyone. Did something happen to you and myself in this world?" she asked as my anger came up but I held it back. "No Nothing happen." I said. "Then tell me what's wrong..your my friend.." she said as my anger piked and I couldn't contain it. "SHUT UP!" I said I gave her an angry glare. "Your not my friend in this world. You are a girl who looks like the one I love but acts nothing like her. Your a cowardly timid nieve princess who is so annoying. You've shown none of her qualities I like. While she is strong and persistent, you are hesitant, where she is kind and open, your timid." I told her anger escaping. "But Akatsuki Sama I know your pain…" She says as she put an arm on my shoulders my hand removes it and went across her face as I slapped her. The impact of it caused her to fall on her butt. As I feel the impact of it I realize what I did…..I hit someone….I never have in my life hit someone sure I messed with leon and jumped on him and torru but never did I punch or kick or slap someone...and I like it or not hit Doremi. However instead of crying she held her hand at her cheek and then stood up. "Akatsuki….you are such a rude person! I'm trying to help you!" She yelled as the anger she showed was familiar to me. "Oijy Ouija, the king I don't care i'm gonna beat up all of you!" I could hear in my head as she yelled. "Yeah help me how are you helping me?" I asked her. "Because I know the pain your in! I know the feeling of not being with the one you love because all week I've had to look at you! Your not like my Akatsuki." She Yelled as I grew interested as she never talked about me personality wise. "My Akatsuki is a goofball who can be a gentlemen but doesn't care to be that way around others. He also..he also has the energy I lack. But you...your...you're just like me… you to are lacking in emotion without her and I know how much you hate that. I can tell you love her... and I'm sorry she's not hear but let me be her for you before she comes back. Treat me like you would her and I'll be happy." She told me as I was taken back by her tone. It wasn't foreign to doremi but it was for this version. I however smiled as I realized she felt similar to me and I nodded. "I'm sorry Doremi...I'm an idiot can you ever forgive me?" I asked her as she finally smiled a smile like doremi would. "Of course although I was wondering.." She Said as I gave her an yeah expression. "Can we have lunch? I'm really hungry.." she says embarrassed as I giggled cause it's something all doremi have In common. "Sure and I got the perfect dish for you." I say as we sit at a bench. "Tada." I say as I summon up a steak in soup thing. Doremi loves that. "What's this?" She asked as the mental breaks in me broke as I realized. "You've never had steak?" I asked her as she giggled. "Nope but you did say you'd take me to a steakhouse before I stopped Hana from failing although she knocked me out." She explained as I awed although I soon realized me in the other world would love her steak obsession. "Well try it?" I told her as she picked up a piece and bite into it as stars appeared in her eyes as she gilded it down in two more bites before blushing and apologizing as she slowly began move slower and slower as I knew it was time as I teleported us to the MAHO-Dou and just like before she fainted as I caught her and put her on the couch as I went to get everyone.


	13. Chapter 13

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Chapter 12: I'M A PRINCESS!/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br /br /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"As I felt my conscious fall into another body my eyes opened. As I opened them up and sat up I felt I went to heaven. I was in a room filled with posters figures figurines and even VHS of Battle Rangers of ever kind of season. As I looked around my eyes were infixed on all the different toys and stuff so much so I didn't hear the door open as I was tackled to the ground. As my eyes faced the person it was.. "Hana Chan?" I asked as she looked happy. "Doremi Onii Chan don't worry Hana!" She said as my eyes blinks 5 times before what she said set in. "S..ss..sss sister!" I yelled as I got off of her and my face went red. "Why is she always different first a boy now my sister what;s next her as my mom." I say as Hana seems confused. "Doremi are you okay?" She asked as I sighed. "I don't know how to say it but I'm not your sister I am another version of her." I told her as she looked confused before the door opened again. "Hana stop bothering Doremi.." He said as he saw us on the floor. "Hi hi Akatsuki Kun...wait Akasuki are we in your room?" I asked as he nodded while looking sad. "Yeah sorry princess but I couldn't take you back to the castle as the moon wasn't up so I brought you here." He said with such a..normal and kinda human vocab like i'd use. However that didn't matter as my eyes widened at another thing he said. "Princess? I am a Princess in this world!" I yelled as he nodded but he was shocked. "Are you okay..doremi your acting really different." He asked as I blushed at his concern. "Um yeah kinda but um I am not your Doremi." I told him as he was confused. We went downstairs to his parents living room were he and I and Hana talked. Apparently in this world I was a princess raised by the witch queen and Hana was also my sister and I were living in the human world to learn about humans and Akasuki was my guardian so to speak who took care of me and protected me. "This is so crazy." I chucked as both smiled. "Well either way as long as your friends take care of the princess everything should work out." He told me as I smiled. "Hey hey Akasuki can we get back to watching Battle rangers!" Hana asked as he chuckled. "Sure thing pint size. Wanna watch with us Doremi?" He asked as I smiled and nodded. Still it was odd to see Akasuki acting so normal and human like so to speak. Over the weak I had gotten to know this world which seemed so cool and yet odd. The FLAT4 were kinda the same. Torru was always playing around and trying to impress girls and he was a ladies man form what it seemed, Leon was Leon only he and Aiko had a nice friendship in this world, Fujio was quiet and quietly called Akasuki, Akasuki Kum which he hated but I found adorable and he and Hazuki were close which was so cute, and Onpu was something to. She was actually Akasuki's brother and a really nice version of her who helped me alot around school and stuff. Eventually however Friday which was the last day I had before going back came along as me and Akasuki were at his house watching tv. He was such an odd version of him. He was so nice and kind but he seemed to be more nerdy and especially more sarcastic not the polite prince I knew but it was nice to see him like that. "Doremi?" He asked as I broke out of my thoughts as I smiled. "Yes Akatsuki Kun?" I said as he faced me blushing. "I was wondering..now it's too weird." He said as I was confused by his blush. "What's up?" I asked as he face me blushing. "So um I was wondering do you think I have any chance with the you who's princess?" He asked as I was shocked and surprised. "Oh um.." I said as he sighed. "Yeah I thought so." He said. "No no it's just idk her so I can't judge but with how nice and kind you are it could work out. Honestly from what you told me she sounds like my Akasiki so maybe..haha it's funny I really like my world's Akatsuki…" I told him as he chuckled. "Guess we both have our crushes not here yet were talking to them ha." He said as I giggled. "Yeah but I am happy I met you. I think it helped to remind me why I like my Akatsuki and why I also see good thing about you he has." I told him as he nodded. "Exactly same with my Doremi. I hope I have the courage to tell her that." he said. "Amen to that if only I could use magic." I said as he looked confused. "But you have magic as her heck she's a princess so she should have a lot." he said as a light bulb went off in my head. "OMG YES!" I said as I focused and 10 small steaks appeared with a knife and fork in my hand. "Doremi what's with the steaks." He asked as I smiled trying not to drool. "I never get this in my world. This is my only chance! NOW STEAKY!" I said as I began to devour every tiny morsel of it until I felt the change starts to happen but before that I fainted from the overeating. Man she is a princess..can't eat 10 steaks who can't eat 10 steaks. /spanspan id="docs-internal-guid-1616bf38-7fff-84e4-71bf-fec523f22eef"/span/p 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: Doremi's getting married!

Interlude

As doremi and Akatsuki stand together they are noticeably older and both look like their in a wedding. Suddenly doremi and Akatsuki are shorter and looks way younger and while doremi freaks out Akatsuki doesn't and seems weirded out by doremi's attitude. The girl looks at him. "Akatsuki Kun?"

(Akatsuki pov)

The shop was now much to quiet for my liking. Everyone became sadder and sadder with each day as it seemed hopeless we'd lose our doremi forever..but I held out faith. The last three doremi's were all still her at heart or shared something with her so I kept an open mind to them but this was becoming ridiculous I thought as I rushed to her room as I heard a yell come from Majo Rika room. She'd been put into Majo Rika's room which was better for her. I was the only one in the shop as the others left to get supplies so I rushed with majo Rika to the room as we opened the door. What caught me immediately was that doremi seemed to be confused with her body as she was looking around herself nervously. As she heard the door open she saw me and majo rika. "Akatsuki Kun..so your young to..what the hell is going on...and why is Patina a greenling?" Asked the girl as I quickly got she was mostly close to doremi at least knowing me but where younger her apparently and majo rika or patina as Dori's dimension called her isn't a green frog. "Your a future doremi..this should be fun." I told her as we sat down. We brought out a chart we made a while ago to explain to doremi's about what the shop did. We then explained everything in our dimension up till now as she seemed confused about one thing. "So you guys never came to be school mates..but you still managed to redeem yourselves..that seems to be the only change aside from our names but that's fine." Said doremi as we nodded as the door opened as the group walked in. Aiko looked at doremi and sighed. "Okay great another one well please tell me she's not a princes or a lesbian who will hit on us or something." Aiko Asked as I smiled. "She's not either she's from the future an alternate future. The only change we can tell is we came to your school and were classmates and a whole lot happened also she'd like that other Dori who um knows you by those others names." I explained as they seemed intrigued. "Should we ask about her future?" Aiko Asked as majo rika nodded. "Their shouldn't be a problem." She Said as the girls looked to the future doremi. "I'll be fine with being asked questions. Keep in mind thought that I'm only 21 in my world so things like you girls getting married aside from 2 of us hasn't happened yet and also no children aside from Hana." Doremi Said as I was interested. "Well spill it doremi who's dating and marrying who? I bet you and certain prince are together." Aiko Said winking as I blushed. "Well..hehe yeah..he kinda proposed to me today and I fainted..oh god my young self is gonna be so confused!" She Said as I fell over from hearing I proposed to her. "I'm sure she's fine and I'm glad to see Akatsuki grew some balls as the other doremi would say." Aiko says as I blush and Doremi giggles. "Your really crazy in this world Mirabell..or I guess Aiko." Doremi says. "So who is the other girl married?" Asked Aiko. "Well not married see someone had the bright idea to propose on the same day and that would be Leon to Momo." Doremi Said as we all mentally spit take. Leon is not the first person I'd image to get married in fact he's the last person I know who would. And then it's to Momo. Now while I do tease him with him and Aiko being a thing I know nothing between them could ever work but him and Momo seems more Farfetch. "Wa wa wa what!" Yelled both blondes as the girl was confused. "Hey my world isn't exactly yours but I mean you two are pretty cute together in my world. Especially your nicknames of mo and lee haha." The girl laughed as the two blondes blushed looked at each other and then face away. "Anyway as much as Leon's pain is funny did I get with anyone in my world? Particularly a certain purple haired magic user?" Asked Torru not subtle at all. "You like Akatsuki? Sorry buddy but he's mine." Doremi Said as we all blushed. "The hell i'm not a yio I meant Opu Chan..Sheesh." Torru said pouting. "Well actually kinda although it took a lot from both of you to even date." Doremi Said as the purple haired girl and turquoise haired boy looked at each other the former giving a wink as the other looked away. "As if." Opu Said. "I'm guessing then that something is up with Fujio and Hazuki." Aiko Said as the two in question blushed. "Haha you'd think but nope. Hazuki and Masaru are together in my world." Doremi told them as the girls all smiled whilst the girl in question blushed as the boy Fujio looked down. "Oh Fujio don't worry i found someone for you in my world. Her name is Shia." She told him as the mention of the name shocked the girls. "Yep she's a new witch apprentice I meet in high school who works under majo Daisy this kind witch who took over the shop." Doremi said as I was confused at what happened to this Shia girl but before then and even larger questions arose. "Wait so then where am I?" Asked Majo Rika. "Well you became Hana's caretaker with Oijy or as you call him..haha haha..your precious husband." She says as we all froze. "Her and Oijy?" Said Fujio as the witch froze up. "That's complete nonsense I most certainly do not love that big dumb handsome man…." the witch said as she flew into her room locking the door. "Well that just happened..anyway your world seems plenty weird doremi. Although at least you seem in control. So that's good." Aiko Said as I nodded. "Yeah so Akatsuki told me I'm here for 7 days right?" She asked as they nodded. "Well why not speed it up?" She Said as we seemed confused. "Oh right well In my world I learned a time speed up spell. It can only go up to a year any longer takes a queen to be able to do. We only need to age into 1 week from now and blame everything will be ok." Doremi Said as we smiled and the girls got into position as doremi smiled at her tap before looking up at the transformed girls. "Sorry just feeling nostalgic." She said smiling as she transformed. "Faladala Don Ding now I am a witchlings!" Doremi says happily but we're are confused. "The heck was that?" Aiko Asked. "Oh that's what we say when we transform admirably it's a tad childish but I still like it." She says as I smiled. Even after 9 years time she's still the girl I love..I think as I stand their. Right love...maybe I should talk to her about my fears.. I think as they casted the spell. Suddenly we felt time fly by as we stood their again. "And done..although we have an hour left. Is anyone wanting to know anything about the future?" She asked happily as I stood up. "Um I do um doremi chan." I told her as she smiled. "Sure thing Akatsuki Kun." She Said as we went back to the balcony of the shop. She stood at the edge of the railing while I stood at the back of the glass. She smile and giggled. "You know looking at you from back then you are super cute." She said as I blushed by how free she spoke then again she did have 9 plus years with me so that makes sense. "Thank you doremi Chan." I Said blushing. "So what's up? I know you didn't just get me out here to talk randomly." She Said as I swallowed my fear and asked. "How did I confess to you in your world?" I asked as she looked at me and smiled. "Oh yeah that's a memory...well it all started after me and everyone were back together. Me and you went to hang out and unbeknownst to us our friends decided to get us to confess. They did various things till eventually thanks to hana making us sit near a sakura tree, we confessed although you were nervous as was I. I figured you'd never like me because of my faults but you said you loved me for my forgiving nature." She Said as I nodded. "That's definitely true. You are one of the most forgiving people I've ever meet but..I'm worried to confess to her when she comes back. I just I'm scared she doesn't truly forgive me...that deep down she still sees me as that monster who kidnapped her child and messed with her heart.." I Said as tears began to fall. "Akatsuki Kun...your so much like my Akatsuki so I'll tell you the same thing I told him. I don't and I bet you she doesn't hold it against you. If you were that monster you'd never care how that day affected me. But you do and for that she will never say no to your confession. Me and my Akatsuki have been through a lot in this past 2 years. He returned to me when I was 19 and now at 21 we live together, work together at a dinner with Momo and we even….have started to think of having a family. If your doremi is anything like how you and my Akatsuki are similar you two will have a great relationship just try and stick together and life will make sure you stay strong just have faith." She tells me as she smiles as I do. "Thank you doremi.." I say as she nods. "Hey wait I'll be back I wanna talk to Hanna." She says as she walks off as I stare at the sky nodding. "I can do this. Hopefully she'll be back." I say as I hear the others as I walk in and see her begining to wobble. "Oh no somethings oh well this is goodbye…" she says to us as she falls unconscious as I catch her again. "Thank you doremi and please let our doremi come back to us.. to me." I say truthfully.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14: Last Trip but not one to forget

I awoke to find myself in a bedroom unfamiliar to me which at this point wasn't a shocker but what was the mirror in front of the bed showing that I was another me, a me who looked to be a teenager. I got out of the bed and noted I looked pretty good as a teen and I admired my hair which wasn't as annoying as it normally was when long. As I did so I heard the door open as I met face to face by a surprise. It was Akatsuki but he was older like me and was a god in my eyes in terms of attractiveness. "Dori your awake Thank God I got worried you fainted cause you rejected my proposal." He Said as I was confused before seeing I had a nice golden ring on my finger. The sight of this was enough to nearly cause me to faint as my brain went into overdrive. "Akatsuki Kun..Akatsuki Kun..Akatsuki Kun Asked me to marry him in this world!" I yelled as he looked confused. "In this world? What other world would you be talking about?" He asked me as I looked at him. "Well.." I said as I explained to him everything else that happened as he looked more and more surprised. "Wow that's quite a trip." He told me as I sighed. "Yeah it was...it was so rough to deal with so much. I want to go back home." I told him as he nodded. "I'd feel the same. Although I feel worse for how your world is going." He told me as I nodded. "Yeah from what you said about how everyone met in elementary school and hung out with it." I said as I was curious. "Hey so...how did we go out for first time?" I asked him as he chuckled. "Well it started when everyone was thinking we should go out but we thought it wasn't gonna happen cause well you didn't think I'd like you and well I had a fear of dealing with you and how I thought you would never forgive me for what happened in our past. But then after we had a day together we confessed to each other while under a tree after we both told each other how what we thought wasn't true." He told me as I nodded. "Oh ok you really felt that?" I asked as he nodded. "Hmmm, I hope my Akasuki would not feel that way." I said as he chuckled. "Don't worry you'll be able to show him it's not true." He told me as I smiled. "You think so?" I asked. "You have my Doremi's heart so I know you'll be able to do it." He said as I smiled and nodded before I felt that feeling I did before. "Oh no..I'm going back...sorry." I told him as he nodded. "Tell myself in your world how you feel and everything should work out. Good luck." He tells me as I faided again.


	16. Chapter 16

Final chapter and sorry belated christmas gift but I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 15: 5 loves brought back together!

Think of the song Watashi no Tsubasa as you read it actually kinda fits

(Les doremi pov)

"Yawnnnnn.." I Said as I awoke and quickly reacted. The room I was in was the guest room of the shop. It was my shop! I thought as I got out of the bed and saw myself in the mirror. I was back in my own body. My hair and clothes where the same as before and I decided to exit the room. As I did I saw the faces of my friends waiting outside. The flats faces blew up when they saw me as they rushed to me. "Doremi?! That is you right?" Asked Akatsuki. "Yep it's me back in the flesh." I told them as they sighed. "Thank god that other doremi was weird.." Fujio Said. "She kept on tripping and made ya look clumsy." Torru Said. "She lost a match to kotaku." Leon said. "She kept flirting with me." Akatsuki Said as I became upset. "Shesh..that girl. Wait how's?" I asked before another girl came in. "Your girlfriend I'm good except your other self got a little too clingy to Akatsuki for my liking." Said Opu as she walked up to me. "Oh yeah sorry about that haha I hope she didn't ruin anything… wait she did what!" I yelled as I realized what Leon said. "Oh she lost a match to kotakie she didn't get a point in the game." He Said as my eyes flared. "That witch! Alright I gotta go challenge him or else my creed is ruined!" I yelled as I quickly walked to my jacket. "Taking a page out of Momo's book are we?" Akatsuki asked as I sighed. "I guess but I have a rep to protect!" I tell them as I rush out. "Hey don't you leave me Doremi! You owe an apology!" Opu Yelled as I giggled. "Maybe you can come watch me to make up for it?" I told her as she smiled. "Of course! That and this will be enough of an apology." Opu Said as she kissed me on the check. "Just a peck on the check Opu Chan?" I asked her. "Eh you gotta win to get the real kiss." She said winking. "You know you can be a real witch sometimes but then again it's what I like about you." I tell her as we walk holding hands. While my counterpart committed the ultimate sin I will have to thank her for not ruining me and Opu. I think as we walked off

(Past Dori pov)

"Yawwwn" I Said as I got up. "That fall was rough..sorry to worry ya just that confess." I Said as I soon saw I was somewhere new. The girls where around me and seemed to be concerned. "Wait your our Dori?" Asked Mirabell as I nodded. "Seems like it although why are we here?" I asked Mirabell. "Well your counterpart decided to help free the magician world cause she wanted to do it earlier or something." Patina said as I nodded. "Wait so does that mean that boy is.." I Said before the door opened and in walked a man with long orange hair in a regal robe and a boy familiar to me with purple hair and wearing a black outfit with white shorts. "Thank goodness your awake I was worried as was my son, Dori." He told me as I looked to the boy and blushed then again who would if they got a confession from someone they didn't know. "Dori..I'm happy you help us thank you a million times for that." He told me as I blushed. "Oh it was nothing haha." I told him as he laughed. "Your a funny girl Dori." He told me as I huffed thinking it was a joke. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you." He said concerned as I blushed more. "It's fine haha." I Said blushing. "Oh where are my manners sorry I am Alex Fido nice to meet you." He tells me as he holds my hand as I blush more. "Hello I'm Dori. Dori Godwyn." I tell him as I smiled. This might be my lucky break I'll have to thank myself for this. I thought

(Princess doremi pov)

I awoke to find myself in my room in the castle. As I sat up arms wrapped around me. As I look it was hana. "Doremi please tell me that's you." Hana Asked as I smiles. "Yes sister it is I. I'm happy to see you again." I Said as the door opened as mother and Akatsuki entered. "Doremi!..I mean princess are you okay? Is it you." He asked blushing from yelling as I giggled. "Yes it is me Akatsuki sama." I told them as I was tapped on the shoulder as I saw my mother. "Doremi thank god your ok..we were all worried when Akatsuki came with you." My mother said as I looked at the boy. "Why was I unconscious was it the spell?" I asked him as he sighed. "Well you see I brought the version of you used your magic to make steaks and she tried to eat like 10 of them." He Said. "That makes sense my stomach is aching still but thank you Akatsuki sama." I told him as he blushed. "It was nothing princess." He Said as I smiled at how cute he was. Thankfully nothing went wrong with the other me in my body. I'll need to thank her for that once my stomach isn't aching. I thought

(FAF Doremi Pov)

"Yawn." I Said as I opened my eyes to find myself in..my room or to put it more specifically me and Akatsuki's room. "Akatsuki!" I said sitting up wondering where he was as suddenly the door open and in came Akatsuki Momo and Leon. "Doremi..that is you right?"'Asked Akatsuki as I nodded. "Yep it's me Akatsuki Kun." I fold him as Momo hugged me. "Doremi never scare me like that again! I thought I lost you forever!" Momo Yelled as I hugged her. I then explained everything to them. "Really so Leon and I are not dating.." Momo Asked sadly as I nodded. "Oh well at least we're together here but um mo let's give the love birds some time alone." Leon said as he walked his soon to be wife out the door. "So how was she here?" I asked as Akatsuki sat on the bed. "She was you only younger. It felt nice to see ya so innocent and naive." He told me. "Yeah well I'm back now sorry to disappoint ya." I told him as he chuckled. "Oh doremi you know I never loved anyone like I do you here. Don't tell me you forgot?" Akatsuki asked as I giggled. "No I didn't forget after all I say I do." I tell him as he's confused. "I do..wait so you?" He asked as I nodded. "Yep I'll marry you. Just get ready to deal with me forever." I say jokingly as he smiles. "I'll handle anything you throw at me." He tells me as we kiss and it felt magical. "So how do you think you and me in that other world are doing?" He asked as we cuddle. "Probably good. I hope the best for them." I say as I wish myself and Akatsuki can be as in love as we are.

(Akatsuki pov)

We sat there waiting. Everyone was in the room. Popu the flats the girls me and majo rika. We all sat there waiting for doremi to wake up. As she began to wake we all drew close. As her eyes fluttered she gasped. "Oh please tell me this is my world!" She Yelled as I knew it as did everyone else it was her. It was my doremi. "Doremi!" We Yelled as we tackled her into a hug. "Can't breath.." she says as we get off her. "What where the world's you visited like?" Asked Hazuki as the girl froze. "They were all weird. Opu loved me in one and hated me flirting with Akatsuki, I was in the world of us as 3rd graders only we had dumb names, I was a princess in one and had steak only to find out my body could hardly take two steaks let alone 5 and then finally one where we were all 21!" She Yelled as we sighed at her dramatics. "Well we're happy your back mama but Akatsuki has something to say so…" Hana says as she rushed out of the room with everyone else and locked it. The two of us looked confused as I rushed to the door. "Hana unlock this door!" I yelled as I heard her giggled. "Not till you tell mama how you feel!" She Yelled as I blushed. "Oh.." I Said. "What did she say?" Doremi Asked as I sat on the bed with her. "Doremi chan I'm so happy your back. I was worried I'd never see you again. I need to tell you something or confess is the better word given the situation.""We've been together for 2 whole years and in that time I've found you to make me smile and give me a reason to come to this world. Your the most kind forgiving and pure girl and excellent example of what a human witch and just person should aspire to be. I learned that especially dealing with everyone of your others selves. I don't like the tomboy you or the princes who is meek or the you from the past or the you from the future I love you here I love the you from our world so…so from the bottom of my heart please accept me as your boyfriend." I Said as I saw the girl looked speechless as I felt my fears quickly coming to me..before she hugged me. "Akatsuki Kun ...Of course..OF COURSE I'll be your girlfriend! I love you!" She Said as I smiled as we embraced.

Meanwhile outside

"Yep future doremi was right. Lock them together and then confession will happen fast." Aiko Said as Opu recorded the scene with her camera as the flats looked on and gave their friend a nice smile as did Hazuki and Aiko and Hana well she was just glad that now she can call Akatsuki papa.

From that day onward the two of Doremi and Akatsuki would be in love and eventually future events occurred as the two married. Now they rule over the wizards as their king and queen of the wizard section of magitopia as well as being loving caring human world workers at a steak shop. They even have a child on their way which has made them happy. And all of this wouldn't have happened without the other 4 doremi's help. So the two now forever hold them a thank you of infinite proportions.


End file.
